PROJECT ABSTRACT ? DISSEMINATION AND IMPLEMENTATION ?Infusing Quality and Safety Education for Nurses into Your Curriculum? Goal/Objectives: The conference goal is to provide nurse educators with the knowledge needed to develop and implement teaching strategies that support integration of the IOM/QSEN Competencies into education programs for nurses and for nursing students in order to improve quality, safety, efficiency, and effectiveness of health care for all Americans. The objectives are that participants will be able to: 1) Identify knowledge, skills, and attitudes that emphasize the IOM/QSEN Competencies; 2) Understand educational strategies to be incorporated into the classroom and/or clinical practice environment that support behaviors consistent with the IOM/QSEN Competencies; 3) Identify available resources to support educational and implementation strategies aimed at quality improvement, increased patient safety, and efficiency of health care delivery systems; 4) Analyze strategies to promote teambuilding and facilitate effective communication between healthcare team members to improve effectiveness and efficiency of care; and 5) Use methodical strategies and reflection as a means to improve both system and individual effectiveness in providing care for patients. Rationale: In 2005, it was estimated that 98,000 persons die annually from healthcare error; however, 10 years later, data indicate that 400,000 persons die annually from healthcare error. Given this staggering new figure, full and swift implementation of the established patient healthcare quality and safety competencies is critical to improving healthcare. This conference will address a gap in nursing education to produce a new-to-practice nurse who will be able to meet established patient healthcare quality and safety competencies at the start of service in order to provide safe, effective, high quality care to broad populations. Design: This will be an intensive one-day conference for which continuing education credits will be awarded by the American Nurses Credentialing Center through TCNJ?s affiliation the QSEN Institute at Case Western Reserve University. Topics Covered: The conference will cover teaching strategies and innovative methods to operationalize activities that support the IOM/QSEN Competencies. Strategies will be demonstrated to engage learners on topics of implementing patient-centered actions, building evidence-based practice, creating a just culture to support patient safety, using quality improvement to drive high reliability organizations, using informatics to help patients manage their own care, and using communication strategies that create effective work environments. Audience: Up to 125 nurse educators from the academia and practice arenas.